Remember
by Temami
Summary: SasuNaru - One-shot - AU - Some OOC - Complete.


**Remember**

**SasuNaru One-Shot**

**By Temami**

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the beeping of his alarm clock. He pulled the plug to silence it. He got up and opened the blinds. Another hot day.. He changed his clothes and walked outside. He put on white shorts, a dark blue t-shirt, and dark blue sandals.

Uchiha Sasuke is 18, and he lives alone. When he was 8-years-old his whole family had died.

He walked into the forest near his apartment. He goes there every morning. He sat on a log in an open area of the forest. He sat quietly for about 10 minutes, then he stood p and walked farther into the forest.

He had planned on sitting by the stream that was not much farther in, but something stopped him.

There was something—no, some_one_. There was a blonde boy.. a child. He lay unconscious on the forest floor. Sasuke tried to wake the boy, but failed. He picked up the tiny being and carried him back to his apartment.

The young boy remained unconscious for two days, when he finally awoke. He peered around the unfamiliar area. _'Where am I?'_ he wondered.

Sasuke walked into the room with a bowl of ramen. "Oh! You are awake!" he shouted, placing the bowl on the floor.

The small child cringed in fear when Sasuke took a step toward him. Sasuke stopped, and the child crawled over and huddled in a corner.

The raven gave the boy a sad smile. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I found you on the forest floor. You were unconscious, so I brought you here, to my home. You were unconscious for two days," he said to the kid. "What is your name?" he asked nicely.

The kid trembled as he barely choked out "Naruto".

"Ah. Naruto. Would you like some ramen?" Sasuke asked, holding out the bowl. Naruto leapt from the corner, and smelled the bowl like an animal. Sasuke gave him an odd look and set the bowl down. Naruto leaned down and began eating straight from the bowl.

Sasuke stared at the boy. _'What is he doing?' _ he wondered.

When the small blonde finished eating, he crawled back to the corner. The older boy stared at him. _'One strange boy. The blonde hair, dark tan, bright blue eyes, and those weird scars on his face.. Hn,'_ he thought to himself.

"Were.. I.. Seed.. You.. 'Fore..?" asked the boy in the corner. Sasuke looked at him confused. "I see. You can't speak well. Well, I don't think I have seen you before," he said. He tried to take a step closer, but the young blonde let out an animalistic growl, baring his sharp fangs.

Sasuke froze when he saw the fangs. He might be more scared of Naruto than the small boy is of him! Sasuke backed away. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you," he said to the child before him. "Where do you live?"

The boy looked at him with a sad face. "No home.. No Family.. No friends.."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _'Poor boy!'_ he thought.

"Well, would you like to stay here?" he asked.

The boy's face lit up. "Really?!" he asked, grinning. Sasuke nodded. Naruto leapt forward and hugged Sasuke. "Fank you, Aniki!" he said happily.

Sasuke smirked. "Aniki, huh?"

After about a month of living together, they got used to each other's company. Naruto learned to talk better, but still refuses to eat with chopsticks or a fork, and he won't eat anything other than ramen.

Sasuke had to go shopping because Naruto still had the same clothes on. He needed new clothes.

Sasuke took Naruto to a small store down the street. Sasuke told Naruto to look around. Sasuke waited by the cashier.

The cashier stared at Naruto. "Something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Why is that _boy_ here?" asked the cashier angrily.

"..Looking for clothes." Sasuke said as Naruto walked up to him with a white shirt, orange pants, and a pair of blue sandals just like Sasuke's.

Sasuke grabbed the clothes and handed them over the counter. The cashier growled at Naruto.

"Aniki.." Naruto said, hiding behind Sasuke in fear.

"Why are you scaring a little boy like that?!" Sasuke asked angrily. He threw the money on the counter and took the clothes.

Before the cashier could say anything, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and carried him outside. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder as he carried him back. People stared at them as they passed. When they got back, Naruto changed into his new clothes and tried on his shoes. "Wow! Thanks, Aniki!" he shouted happily.

Sasuke smirked. He decided to ignore what happened and moved on.

Later on, Sasuke made them both ramen. When they finished eating, Sasuke went outside. It was dark out. He sat on a bench and looked up at the stars.

Naruto walked out, later, not knowing Sasuke was there. When Sasuke heard the apartment door, he turned around quickly. "..Naruto?" he said, staring at the boy.

"..Aniki?!" Naruto looked at Sasuke, terrified. "Um.. I have to go!" he shouted, running into the forest.

Sasuke followed him, shouting his name, trying to stop him. But Naruto didn't stop. He ran into the forest, and kept running.

'_I remember where I saw him..'_ Naruto thought. Naruto started to cry as he ran. He eventually _did_ stop, nobody can run forever, after all. When he stopped, he was in the small open area of the forest. He fell over crying, when he started to feel pain in his head, face, and lower back.

'_If he sees me.. Will he remember? Will he hate me?'_ wondered Naruto.

His head started to bleed. Blood dripped from the top of his head, his eyes, and his mouth. The scars on his face became thicker.

His pupils became slits, and red-colored streaks were going through his sapphire eyes.

He grew animal ears on top of his head, where he was bleeding.

His fangs became sharper, and his nails became claws.

His lower back started to bleed, as a thick foxtail appeared.

He grew taller—tall as Sasuke was.

He screamed in pain. Sasuke heard the scream, and ran toward the sound.

When he reached the area he heard it coming from, he saw a tall, blonde, fox-like man, lying on the ground, covered in blood and tears.

He could only see the blonde hair, not his face, but he knew it was Naruto. The dark tan and the blonde hair made it obvious.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke stammered.

Naruto slowly rolled onto his back, and looked at Sasuke. "I.. I'm.. Sorry.." he whispered to the man in front of him, and closed his eyes.

Sasuke gasped and his eyes widened. "You.. It's.. You!" he whispered loudly.

"So.. You _do_ remember.." Naruto whispered, before he fell unconscious.

Sasuke fell over. He began breathing heavy and quickly.

"It.. It c-can't be.." he stuttered. "Y-you.. You died! You d-died.. Y-years ago..

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_8-year-old Uchiha Sasuke got home from school at 8:00PM. "God, I'm so late! I hope I don't get in too much trouble," he said while running through the neighborhood. "That's weird. Where is everyone?" he wondered, as he got to his house. Before he opened the door, he heard an unfamiliar voice, shouting, "Why would you kill your own entire family?!"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened._

_He heard his brother Itachi's voice next. "You don't need to know my reasons. I'll just kill you, then my pathetic little brother."_

"_I won't let you!" the other voice shouted._

_Sasuke barged in through the doors, to find his brother, and a blonde fox-like boy lying in a pool of blood._

_His brother had a sword through his heart, and the blonde had a knife in his stomach._

_Sasuke screamed until he fell unconscious. He woke up 5 days later in a hospital room._

* * *

Sasuke slowly stood back up.

"N-Naru... Naruto.." he whispered to the unconscious blonde in front of him.

He slowly walked over to the man ahead of him. "Naruto.. Naruto, wake up.." he said in a loud whisper. Tears began to roll down his face.

He knelt down and grabbed Naruto's shoulder and shook him. "Naruto.? Naruto, get up! Come on!"

Sasuke stood up, and reached down. He pulled the unconscious Naruto onto his back. "Hang on.." he whispered over his shoulder.

He slowly walked out of the forest, carrying the blonde on his back.

He got to the hospital, and set Naruto on a chair. He ran up to the from desk, crying. "Please, help!" he shouted, pointing back at Naruto.

The woman behind the desk growled, but still called for two doctores.

Sasuke went to follow when the doctors took Naruto, but the woman behind the desk stopped him.

"Why are you helping _him_?" she asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Sasuke replied.

"Because. He isn't even human, for one.. And for two, I heard that ten years ago, he killed everyone in the Uchiha family!" she whispered loudly.

Sasuke looked at her wide-eyed. "He may not be human, but he did not kill the Uchihas.."

"What makes you so sure" the woman growled.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. My brother, Itachi, killed my family. Naruto, the man I brought here, killed my brother. I was the last one alive. Everybody else was killed."

The woman stared at him in shock.

Sasuke walked up into the room Naruto was in. He sat in a chair next to the bed. "Naruto.." he whispered. "Please be okay.."

Sasuke fell asleep in the chair next to the hospital bed.

When he woke up the next morning, Naruto was still unconscious. Sasuke stood up. He put one hand on the side of the hospital bed, and leaned over Naruto.

Just as Sasuke started to lean back into his chair, he saw Naruto move.

"Naruto?" he whispered.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. "..Sasu..ke..?" he whispered.

Sasuke smiled. "You're awake!" he said, louder than intended.

Naruto sat up. "Am I.. In a hospital?" he asked, looking around.

"Yeah.. You were covered in blood, I didn't know where else to take you." Sasuke replied.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, shocked. "Why? Why did you help me? You remember me, I know you do. I killed your brother."

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "Maybe so. But he killed my whole family. So I have no reason to be mad. I just don't get how are alive. My brother shoved a blade through your stomach!"

Naruto smirked. "Well. I won't die unless stabbed through my heart. Otherwise it heals pretty fast."

Sasuke stared at him. "Then I carried you all the way here for nothing?"

"Hehe.. I guess.. Sorry." Naruto said, faking a laugh.

Sasuke growled. "Whatever. I'm just glad you're okay.

Naruto smiled.

Sasuke leaned over and hugged Naruto. "Please.. Never scare me like that again.."

Naruto hugged him back and said, "As long as you promise to never leave me."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
